


Prompts for Killervibe!!!!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts for killervibe!(Explicit chapters are labeled NSFW, all other chapters are non-explicit)





	1. Forget Everything

**Author's Note:**

> thatkillervibe asked for prompts 4. Mistaken for a Couple, and 8. Amnesia

He blinks.

That’s… That’s pretty much all he knows how to do. That and breathe, He must know more, right? Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, buried deep down somewhere, there must be something else. A skill, some facts, at least a name, right?

Shit, what is his name?

“Excuse me?”

“GAH!” He jumps and spins around with the loud, rather undignified, screech, and his arms held out in front of him as if to attempt to fight off whatever owns the hand that just tapped his shoulder, though he probably wouldn’t win with this spastic form.

Why does he know anything about improper form?

It doesn’t matter, the newcomer isn’t a danger, or he doesn’t think so at least. She’s a woman about his age, with honey colored hair and a frightened frown. There’s something about her that’s more than familiar to him, something more than maybe he’s seen her before or even maybe he knows her. He can’t put his finger on it, but something about her just puts him at ease.

She looks like home.

“I’m sorry.” She cringes, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you know where we are?”

He shakes his head. “No.” He answers, “Sorry I uh… I don’t even know my own name right now.”

She gives him a sympathetic little smile, and a huff.

“Me either.” She admits.

He nods, and then he finally starts to look around. There are buildings not too far off in the distance, and freshly mowed grass around them, along with other people busy living their lives.

The word _park_ comes to mind. He doesn’t really know what it means, but it feels right.

“So uh, do we stay where we are or walk around?”  
She’s frowning when he looks back to her, one hand perched over her eyebrows to block out the sun as she too surveys their surroundings.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to stay put when you’re lost.”

“Whose gonna come looking for us?” He snarks before really thinking about it, “Two other amnesiacs?”

Oh sure, he remembers what amnesia is but he can’t remember his own name.

At least she isn’t offended by his remark, the opposite, actually. She gives him a smile that is all white teeth framed by red lips and accompanied by a soft chuckle.

“Fair point.” She says, and then without any further hesitation she starts walking.

He falls into step beside her, the smile her smile put on his face still there.

They walk through the park until they reach the end and then decide to venture into the city, deciding they might have a better shot there at running into someone who can explain to them what is going on, who they are, and/or why they can’t remember anything.

They speculate the whole way on all of these points. This woman, whoever she is, is smart. Like, really smart. She rattles off the most common and uncommon causes of amnesia like it’s nothing, and when he asks how she knows these, she shrugs and says she has no idea but then starts explaining freaking brain chemistry to him.

“Ok,” He says as they round the corner of yet another city block. “Well whoever we are you’ve got to be a doctor or something, that or you watch an unhealthy amount of… what’s that show called?”

She shrugs, “I have no idea. Amnesia, remember?”

“No,” It’s a cross between a groan and a laugh. “No it’s on the tip of my tongue. It’s some kind of weird… it’s this thing you watch, other people on a screen and all the stuff if fake, and the fake stuff is called a show… crap. I can’t think of it, but it’s this thing all about doctors, and there are like, ten of them. Not ten doctors, ten shows about them, and you must watch a lot of them if you aren’t a doctor.”

She shrugs again, “I think I know what you’re talking about, though I don’t remember watching anything with doctors in it.”

“Then you are a doctor.” He decides firmly, but she’s stopped walking, staring up at a sign on a building. “What is it?” He asks, also looking up at the sign.

_C.C. Jitters_

“I… I think I know this place.” She says, and yeah, he thinks he does too.

He feels around his pockets until he finds a lump and fishes out a wallet. Idiot, why hadn’t he thought of this earlier? He’s looking for money, which he does find, but more importantly he finds an I.D. with his face and name on it. Cisco Ramon.

“Hey,” he says, showing it to her. “Do you have one of these?”

Her eyes widen briefly at the sight of his, and she starts to pat herself down in search but then quickly realizes that her dress didn’t come with pockets.

“No, I must have left mine somewhere.”

He nods, then leafs through his again to make sure he has enough money for both of them, even if he can’t remember exactly how much is enough.

“Well why don’t we go in here, maybe it’ll jog something? My treat.”

“Ok, thank you.”

He nods and then follows her into the shop. It’s fairly crowded, but he gets the feeling he’s seen it much busier.

“Ok, you get a table, I’ll get the drinks.” He says, then he pauses, his face screwed as he looks at her. “What do you like?”

She gives a very dramatic shrug at that, which is fair.

“I don’t know. Uh… Just get me whatever you get.”

Right, ok, he can do that. Soon as he figures out what he likes.

Two customers in front of him, and then letting a third cut in order to buy himself more time, is not long enough to read the entire menu AND figure out what it is he might want. He eliminates the more expensive stuff right away, along with anything green. There are a few things with bizarre names and he rules out maybe half of those, and then it’s his turn.

“Hello.” The barista greets him, voice cheery and smile big, though it drops a bit when he approaches and he’s going to attribute that to the absolute confusion that is likely on his face.

“Hi,” He says, “Uh….” Oh forget it, he has no idea what to order. “Ok this, this might sound a little weird, but have I been here before?”

The barista actually laughs at him, but he’ll count that as a good sign. She doesn’t laugh long, clearly realizing he isn’t joking and she quickly composes herself.

“Yeah, you and your girlfriend over there are here all the time.”

At that he whips his head around, his eyes searching the café for the woman he’s spent the day with, and when he finds her he turns urgently back to the barista.

“That’s my girlfriend?” He asks in a hushed whisper, as if he’s afraid she’ll overhear from across the dining room and come set him straight.

The barista, meanwhile, suddenly looks panicked.

“I… I mean we all thought so, I’m sorry, we shouldn’t assume. My mistake. It’s just you guys have been coming in here together for years and you’re always so close to each other, we all thought you were a thing.”

His heart is pounding. There’s no way that _she_ is his girlfriend. He may not remember a whole lot about himself right now, or about her for that matter, but he can tell she is WAY out of his league. She’s obviously a genius, throughout their speculating of their lives he’s determined she’s incredibly sweet, and not to mention she’s gorgeous. He could never be with someone like her, no way.

“Do you just want your usual’s?” The barista asks, yanking him from his thoughts, and he nods, frantic.

She soon returns with two lattes, and she’s kind enough to tell him which one is his and which is “his girlfriend’s.” He’s afraid to ask if she knows “his girlfriend’s” name, so he doesn’t; he’s humiliated them both enough for one day.

“Ok,” He says when he reaches the table and slides the drink for the woman (he can’t think “his girlfriend” one more time without exploding into happiness) in front of her.

“The barista apparently knows what we order, so here you are. One iced vanilla latte.”

“She knew us?” She asks; her drink going mostly ignored as he sits down. “Does she know anything about us?”

He winces, maybe he should’ve asked for her name.

“She um-”

“Guys!”

Oh thank God.

He looks past the woman, who turns around. There are three people rushing towards them, two men and a woman; they all look vaguely familiar.

“See? I told you they’d be here!” One of the men, tall with spiked blonde hair, says.

The other two don’t pay much attention to his exclamation, instead they start asking for how much they remember and then start some weird half explanation of a meta, whatever that is.

“Come on.” The woman finally says, “We can explain everything back at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

S.T.A.R. Labs, that sounds familiar.

He looks from her to the woman he’s been with all day, he won’t go if she doesn’t want to. She seems to have the same sentiment in her eyes.

“Here, look.” The other man, the skinny one with a baby face, says as he holds up a small screen for them both to see, swiping his thumb across it to reveal new pictures containing any combination of the five of them with each swipe. “We’re friends. We want to help you.”

He does believe that, especially upon seeing the pictures, but he looks to the woman again and this time she nods and gets up.

“Ok,” she agrees, “Lead the way.”

With bright smiles the three newcomers do just that, and Cisco makes sure to take his time taking one last sip of his drink so it’s just him and the skinny guy a few feet behind the others.

“Hey,” he says quietly to the guy, “Might be a weird question, but is she my girlfriend?”

He points discreetly to the woman, the one he’s been with, not the one who had shown up with the two guys.

The guy laughs, “Caitlin?” He asks, “Nah man, you guys are just good friends.”

His heart sinks.


	2. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatkillervibe asked for "Pen-Pals AU" and I posted it on Tumblr a few days ago, but forgot to put it here!

_January 15th, 1999._

_Hi,_

_My name is Annie, what’s yours? You already know my teacher is Mrs. Whitman, and that I’m in second grade. I’m seven-years-old, I love school, soccer, and riding my bike. I want to be a scientist when I grow up. What about you?_

_Love,_

_Annie._

Seven, and then later eight, year-old Cisco Ramon had three favorite days every month. The first was the last Tuesday, because it was always “stick day” in the cafeteria and hello? Chicken sticks, bread sticks, and ice cream sticks all in one day? At school? Every kid’s dream right there. The other two were the second and last Friday, because that was pen-pal day.

It was some program with a second grade class in Keystone, they couldn’t reveal their real names but the idea was to help them make friends with the kids in this class a city away and learn about different experiences so close to home, or something like that.

He didn’t really understand it, but it was fun.

Now, at thirty-years-old and helping his mom clean out her attic, Cisco can’t help the bright smile on his face when he recovers the box of Annie’s letters. Annie hadn’t been her real name, supposedly, they weren’t supposed to use their real names. He remembers the program clearly, even though all his classmates had forgotten it by summer, he hadn’t.

Annie had seemed cool, he would’ve liked to keep in touch with her after but his teacher wouldn’t give him her information, and he’d been too broken up about it to even consider asking his mom to talk to her.

He wonders, idly, what ever became of her; what she’s doing now. He fishes through the other letters, scanning over messy and yet intricate pencil scrawl that he can’t really make heads or tails of aside from a few words here and there. He doesn’t remember having this much trouble reading the letters as a kid; maybe kids have their own language they forget as they grow up.

As he gets towards the end of the school year the letters start to get more legible; to the point where he can make out a whole one.

_May 7th, 1999_

_Dear Raph,_

_That sounds so cool! My school doesn’t let you do the science fair until FIFTH GRADE! Good luck with your robot car, I know you’ll do great! I can’t wait until I can do the science fair. My dad and I like to play this game where I get to make up pretend elements for the periodic table, and I think I’m going to try and make one for real!_

_Love,_

_Annie._

His jaw hits the floor.

There’s... There’s no way. No possible way but.... How many eight-year-old’s in 1999 Keystone City were making up their own elements?

All in one motion he drops the letter, replacing it in his hand with his phone, and he navigate’s to Caitlin’s number as fast as he can, his heart pounding, listening to the agonizing rings until-

“Hello?”

“YOU’RE ANNIE?!”

There’s a pause. A very, very long pause. So long that he almost start’s to think he’s wrong.

“What?”

“In second grade! OW!” He bites back a curse when standing up so fast results in him smashing his head against the low attic ceiling. “In second grade. Mr. Long’s class and Mrs. Whitman’s class did a pen-pal thing-”

“YOU’RE RAPH?!”

Relief settles in his chest, he doesn’t sound like a crazy person. Well, no more so than usual.

“Yes.” He breathes, smile still lighting up his face. “I’m helping my mom clean her attic and I found all your old letters-”

“You kept those?”

“Yes.” He answers, “Well, my mom did. Anyway apparently you told me about your’s and your dad’s element code game.”

She laughs on the other end, hard, so hard that he starts to laugh a little bit too.

“Oh God.” She finally breathes, more or less. “Don’t throw those out. I think I still have yours somewhere, they’ll make a lot more sense with both sets.”

“Ok.” He says, “I’ll bring them by later.”

“Ok, thanks Cisco. By.”

“By.”

He’s still grinning like an idiot as he hangs up. What are the chances? Annie turning out to be Caitlin? The girl he had a crush on the majority of his early life actually being the very same girl he’s spent the better half of his adult years thus far pining over?

It’s a funny story, and just his luck.


	3. I'm Right in Front of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatkillervibe asked for Killervibe with "We are leaving even if I have to physically drag you to the car."

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Caitlin looks up to the Star Trek clock, again, and presses her mouth into a firm, irritated, line.

They are going to be late.

A part of her knew soon as she walked in here, and saw the partially drunk bottle of Tito’s on the kitchen counter, that this was not going to go smoothly.

Still, Cisco hadn’t seemed more than a little buzzed when she got here; maybe he got all of his sorrows drowned out last night and took one last shot this morning for a jumpstart.

Or maybe he’s hoping she’ll just leave without him.

Well, that isn’t going to happen.

She huffs, deciding he has had more than enough time to get his tie on straight, and gets up from the couch and marches over to his bedroom door.

“Cisco?” She calls, knocking. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“That’s ok!” His voice comes calling back, and she rolls her eyes.

She understands why he’s less than excited for today. He and Gypsy have managed to maintain a solid friendship ever since their break up, even after he took the cure. But still, there was something serious between them once, and so being invited to her wedding, especially with it falling just two months after his break up with Kamilla, yeah, this probably isn’t the day he is most looking forward to.

“Cisco, come on!” She calls, enunciating her words with another bang of her fist on his door. “Breecher said he’s only making one trip to get everyone.”

He doesn’t answer, and so with a growl she tries the doorknob, and is surprised when it turns.

The door opens to reveal Cisco sprawled out on his bed, fully dressed in his suit by some miracle, but showing no further indication that he might consider moving some time soon.

She huffs, and tilts her head while her arms fold across her middle.

“Cisco…”

“I don’t want to go.” He groans, and she rolls her eyes.

“You told Gypsy you would.” She reminds him. “She’s really looking forward to seeing you.”

“I also told her I was bringing a date.” He counters, and she does feel a pang of sympathy run through her heart for him, but unfortunately for him, it doesn’t change anything.

“She’ll understand about the break up.”

“I don’t care if she understands!” He moans, and finally he at least has the courtesy to prop himself up on his elbows so that he can look at her. “Watching my ex-girlfriend get married while I still have no one isn’t exactly my idea of fun.”

He flops his head back, and she bites down on her lip.

“You don’t have no one, Cisco.” She tells him, “You have me.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

No, she thinks bitterly, sadly, she supposes it isn’t.

But, now isn’t the time for that.

“Cisco, come on.” She’s a step away from whining now. “We have to go.”

“I’m not going.”

She huffs. “Cisco…”

“No.”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“Kind of my thing.”

Oh for crying out loud.

“Come on.” She says, trying to keep her voice stern and maybe even a little disappointed. “Do you really want to ruin Gypsy’s wedding day but not showing up?”

He scoffs, he actually scoffs at her.

“Believe me, her wedding day is not going to be ruined by her ex not being there. Most peoples’ would be ruined if their ex did show up! So really, I’m doing her a favor.”

Ok, she has had enough of this.

“Cisco, get. Up.” She orders him, “We are leaving even if I have to physically drag you to the car.”

He doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, and so with a furious roll of her eyes she takes off her heels and chucks them one at a time down to the front door, she’ll come back in for them after she gets him out. He looks up curiously at the noise, and then drops his head back again once she starts for him.

“Caitlin…” He groans, “Don’t…”

“Are you going to get up?”

“No.”

“Then you’ve left me no choice.”

With that she grabs hold of each of his ankles and pulls. He gives a rather irritated “oof” as he thuds onto the ground, along with a groan of pain, but he’s fine. It’s not enough of a drop for there to be broken bones, maybe just a bruise, but she gave him a chance to avoid that by getting up on his own. She has to dig her heels into the floor and push off hard to get him to move, him groaning all the way.

“Your hair is going to be so messed up.” She mutters under her breath as she drags him towards the doorway, partially to entice him to get up and move along like a normal person.

“All the more reason to not go.” He grumbles, and she growls in reply.

“You don’t need to have a date.” She says through gritted teeth, yanking him along, and at least he isn’t actively fighting her, physically anyway. “She just wants you there!”  
“And I want to be there!” He exclaims, folding his arms over his chest. “But it’s embarrassing!”

“What?!” She demands, stopping for a moment and resting her arms lightly on the soles of his feet. “What’s embarrassing? Showing up to your ex-girlfriend’s wedding alone? Is that seriously the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

“Ok, first of all, ow.” He says, pointing a finger. “Second… No, not that part.”

“Then what is it?”

“She didn’t want to settle down, remember?” He exclaims, “I did, and yet she’s getting married first.”

She doesn’t have a retort for that. Instead she just leans more on his feet, watching as he picks at the dirt under his fingernails until he finally looks up at her.

“When am I gonna find someone, Caitlin?”

She frowns at that, her heart hurting for him.

“You will.” She says, gentle as she can manage. “I promise, there’s someone great out there for you, who will love you even when you’re acting like a big baby.”

He scoffs, but he’s smiling, just a little.

“Where?” He asks, clearly unconvinced.

She sighs, and frowns. Yes, where indeed will he ever find someone who could love him even in a moment like this?

“I don’t know,” She answers, “Maybe closer that you think.”

He still doesn’t look convinced, in the least, but he collapses his legs and gets himself up to a sitting position, which at least accomplishes the goal of getting him to move.

“You think I’m going to meet someone at an inter-dimensional wedding?”

She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe, hoping he doesn’t see the flash of pain that runs quickly through her. She hadn’t meant that, no.

But, she shrugs anyway.

“You never know.”

He bows his head, grunts, and then finally gets to his feet with a rather dramatic sigh.

“All right.” He groans, “Let’s get this over with.”


	4. I Love You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatkillervibe asked for KillerVibe with the "I Love You" prompt "A whisper in the ear"

They really should come clean about their relationship.

That’s the third time this week one of their phones has gone off in the middle of… fun time, as Cisco likes to call it. It’s always one of their friends, and it is always something stupidly unimportant.

The first time it was Iris, texting Caitlin just as she and Cisco were getting started, and wanting to know about the time for a movie they’d decided to see the following night.

Caitlin had let the phone slide from the bed.

The second time it had been Cisco’s phone, and Barry asking if an upgrade to his suit was _supposed_ to start clicking at seemingly random intervals. That had interrupted their time, and Cisco had thrown on his pants and breeched himself to S.T.A.R. Labs just in time to stop a fire from breaking out.

Ok, so maybe that one had been kind of important.

Today it’s Cisco again, and this time it _is_ something stupid that he absolutely does not need to be focusing on right this second. It’s Ralph, asking Cisco if he’s seen her because apparently he needs to talk to Frost.

Cisco had texted no, and when Ralph texted again he’d stuffed his phone in his sock drawer without giving a reply.

“I hate them sometimes.” He grumbles, his voice still husky and the rest of him obviously still very worked up from what had been going on before Ralph texted.

She hums, and kneels up to meet him as he comes back to the edge of the bed, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Frost says it’s nothing important. Something about a video game he’s teaching her.”

“Is Frost awake?” He asks, his hands going tentatively to her hips.

She shakes her head, her lips pressed together.

“Nope.” She promises, “She told me what Ralph wanted and then said she was going back to sleep, a very deep sleep.”

He chuckles through a giddy smile, his grip on her tightening.

“Good.” He says, kissing her quickly, still much more than an innocent peck. “Because I want to be alone with you.”

She giggles as he works her backwards, soon joining her on the mattress and continuing to kiss her all the way. His hands wander up and down her sides as they kneel there. They’re shifting the position slowly, her leaning back inch by inch and his explorative hands helping her down. He moves with her, of course, and eventually she is settled flat on her back while he lies on top of her. She’s been feeling his excitement pressed up against her this entire time, but in this new position he has laid himself just low enough on her that he is pressing right up between her thighs, and with his rhythmic surging up to keep his lips dancing on hers it is nothing short of torture.

She groans into his mouth, which only encourages him, so she decides it might be time to, quite literally, take matters into her own hands.

She reaches down with one hand and wraps it firm around his member, and the noise she gets as a reward is a combination of a groan and a squeak, and if that doesn’t do things to her.

“Caitlin.” He whispers her name, and ok, _that_ does things to her. So, so many things.

She can feel the beginning heat of orgasm swirling into start in her lower belly, and as he moves his mouth’s attention from her lips to the pulse point of her neck she gasps, and tightens her hand on instinct. This earns her a moan from him, and then a nip from his teeth.

“Cisco…” She practically croaks.

He hums against her skin, moving down to the crook where her neck meets her shoulder. Her head is swimming, her hand somehow remembering to keep up strokes on his bare cock. His hips jerk and roll against her in response, and her hips return the favor of their own accord. There’s a slick wetness increasing between her thighs, one that she knows belongs mostly to her but the educated part of her brain is reminding her some of it could be him.

“Cisco,” she gasps, “Did you grab a condom while you were up?”

He hums something against her skin, and then presses one final kiss to the center of her chest before he pushes himself up on his arms and leans over her, over the edge of the bed, and fumbles in the drawer of his nightstand.

She sighs in relief when she sees the shiny square emerge in his hand from the drawer, letting her head fall back onto his pillow as he tears away the wrapper and slides the condom up himself.

As soon as that’s taken care of she feels as though she can finally breathe, something that Cisco evidentially deems as unacceptable, because he leans back down and continues his barrage of kisses onto the surface of her right breast.

She shutters as his lips travel down. She has learned over the past few weeks that Cisco doesn’t pay the kind of attention to breasts that other men might. He likes them, oh does he like them, but he doesn’t spend his time with them occupied by sucking or biting her nipples. No. He might tease a bit at the edge around her nipples, but then he’ll work his way down, until he can use that tongue of his to lick the underside of her breasts, and then his teeth come to scrape the newly wet spot.

She writhes underneath him as he starts on that, feeling his mouth against her hot skin. She’s looked in the mirror once or twice after he’s done this, and realized that me may very well be doing it so he can hide the hickeys he gives her, and that is hot on it’s own level. He’s marking her. Leaving the tag that she is his in a place only the two of them can see; and her only with a mirror or some pulling.

She whimpers as he moves his mouth away from her breast and to her stomach, kissing down in a sloppy line as her hips buck up against him.

He chuckles, lifting himself up and away from her.

“You gonna take me out before we get to the good stuff?” He teases, and she huffs, trying to clear her head and think of _some_ way to call him a jackass without enticing him to prolong his torture of her.

“Asked you about the condom for a reason.” She settles on, and he laughs before bringing himself right up over her, face to face, and leaning down for a chaste kiss to her lips.

“That you did.” He agrees, his eyes hooded, and the next thing she knows she can feel his tip poking against her entrance and sending a bolt of pleasure into the already building anticipation inside of her.

It’s a warning, of sorts, because it’s Cisco and Cisco is nothing if not a gentleman.

When they’d first taken things this far she had been surprised to find how big he is down there. Not that she had ever assumed he wasn’t, but… she supposes she never thought much about it. Pity.

She was never concerned she couldn’t handle him, but she had been hesitant their first time. Mostly because it was him and she _really_ didn’t want it to end badly. Besides, she’s never been one for slamming right in. After a few strokes sure, but not right away. She’s pretty sure Cisco is in agreement with her there; maybe she’ll ask him some day. For now, she takes his gentle tap to her and spreads her legs wider in invitation. He eases himself inside her entrance, and she grunts a bit around the point he’s halfway in.

“Ok?” He asks, stopping.

“Mmhmm.” She hums with a smile, nodding against the pillow. “Perfect.”

He smiles, that dopey little smile that makes her wonder how it took her this long to realize how much he really means to her, and he lets himself in the rest of the way.

She grunts again, a happy grunt, and he knows it’s a happy grunt, so he starts slowly building up a rhythm.

After a few slow strokes he leans down to kiss her, and she is perfectly happy to kiss him, but even as her hand snakes to the base of his neck to hold him there she grinds her hips against his.

He groans into her mouth, and then pulls away, looking at her with a dirty expression of pleasure.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?”

She snickers, and he rolls his hips a little harder. He pulls out a little ways and goes back in, hitting the right spot that has her suppressing a moan.

“Oh no.” He whispers, kissing her again, and this time thankfully not letting up on the movements of his hips. “None of that.” Another kiss, “I want to hear you.”

She shudders and rolls her hips against his.

“Come on.” He says, and then he ducks his head and presses his lips on the underneath of her left breast, punctuating the kiss with a nip of his teeth and another snap of his hips. “Cry out for me.”

She whimpers, which is so very clearly not what he’s looking for, because he sucks at her skin and pinches the tiniest sliver of it between his teeth, rolling his hips again and this time she rolls back.

That much turns into a dance for them; him teasing her before giving her the grinding motion she wants from him, ad then her returning the favor. Eventually their movements become jerky and they’re both panting.

“Cisco,” she blubbers through her gasps, “I’m close.”

“I know.” He whispers, his voice heavy with how close he’s getting himself, and as she grinds down on him again he slips and hand down and catches her clit with the movement.

He pinches her between two fingers, fingers that are experts at maneuvering tools in just the right way to get his inventions working.

He makes good on those honed skills.

“Come on Cait.” He pants, starting to rub a frantic circle against her most sensitive nerves. “Come on, come on.”

With one final snap of his hips accompanied by the rubbing of his thumb against her she finally does as he’s been asking, with a rather loud cry as her back arches and the boiling pleasure inside her finally explodes up her spine. He cries out in chorus with her, following her over the edge and collapsing on top of her as they both come down from the sensation.

Her mind is still swimming with recovery. The world is still an intense heat around her, made all the better by the warm weight of him on top of her, matching her heavy breathes, when he kisses the shell of her ear in a feather-light gesture.

“I love you.” He whispers, his breath hot enough that it makes her shutter all over again.

Well, his words might have something to do with that too.

He pushes himself up, looking down at her with the full knowledge of what he has just said; the three words neither of them has had the gall to say yet.

She smirks, and leans up enough to meet his lips in a quick kiss before pulling away with a smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
